Code Geass The Return of Mao
by HLecter93
Summary: I do not own any of the charies or Code Geass I am borrowing them for this story once again there will be a part two if I get enough comments it will be soon...the title says what the story is all about and it is a logical reason for his return
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass the Return of Mao

(I do not own Code Geass or any of the charies I am just borrowing them)

In the hospital located somewhere in Britania lies a patient who had been in a coma for a year. The doctors talking about how much progress the patient had made and how in the next week or so he should regain conciousness. Wrapped up in bandages and lying on the bed was Mao. Barely awake he had overheard the doctors asking about his past the nurse beside him says he has no history, no relatives or anything. They then discussed his medical progress the nurse saying he was shot in the head yet it had pierced a certain area of his brain putting him in a coma for a year. Mao struggled to listen to the next sentence but before he could he passed back out. "Doctor a young woman with green hair brought him in along with two young men at that point they didn't know weither he was alive or dead she seemed to know him rather well." "Relative?" asked the doctor in a curious tone. "No but she mearly whispered something to him and she looked very sad when she left but that was all we have." The doctor and the nurse left Mao to sleep for a little while longer. Mao lyed on his bed and as soon as he heard the doctor and nurse leave he jumped out of the bed with a big grin on his face as he spoke,"CC she has to love me I knew it the last thing she said to me." He began to cheer and shout in joy. He noticed his clothes laying right beside him he reached over to them and picked them up putting on his headphones sunglasses and outfit. He began to clap as he said, "Ok CC here I come." He opened the window and jumped out. The doctor and nurse had walked in at just that moment and found his bed empty and his clothes missing. "Quickly he couldn't have gotten to far call security." Mao was able to hear the thoughts of all the security guards and easily bypass them. He grinned as he walked down the road, "CC I'm coming."

Back at the Academy

Lelouch walking lazily down the through the campus taking his time getting to class. CC was back at his room lying around eating pizza,"I am so bored there is nothing to do around here." She got up off the bed and a picture fell out of her pocket, she reached down to pick it up, it was something that she kept with her quite often a picture of her and Mao from when she gave him his geass 12 years ago. She stopped to stare at it only for a few moments before Arthur the cat interrupted with a long meow. She reached over to pet it when she heard Lelouch's cell phone ring. "How strange he must not have taken it with him," she picked it up and looked at the number,"No Name?....should I even answer?" She left it to ring then the voice mail came on. "It's me Lulu hope you didn't think I was long dead by now if you see CC anytime soon tell her to give me a call would you bye bye." CC stood in shock,"...Mao y..you are still alive?!" she began to blush. "What am I doing...I" There was a knock on the door. Lelouch walked in,"Hey CC." She looked at him with curiousity "don't you have classes Lelouch?" "Yeah but we have bigger things to worry about, listen I have to go out so you stay here for now." "Uhhhh....right." Should I go to try to find Mao on my own he said something about talking to me but...should I?? She thought long and hard before she finally called him back on the same number. Mao answered the phone with his usual cheerfull "Is that you Lulu??" CC was quite before she finally answered "No its me." He began to laugh "CC I knew you would end up calling me sometime." "You wanted to see me Mao?" "Yeah meet me at the church in an hour." He hung up, CC thought for quite a while then she realized that it was Thursdays and all the churches are closed meaning he wanted to be somewhere where no people would be at somewhere where he didn't have to hear the thoughts of so many people. She left a note for Lelouch just in case although not expecting him to get back in enough time anyways.

At the Church

CC walked in it didn't seem anyone was there. Until finally the silver haired man stepped out he began to clap again as he said, "CC you made it good?" He stopped for a moment, "what didn't bring Lulu?" "If Lelouch were here this wouldn't be a very good conversation." He pulled off his headphones and sunglasses, " Tell me CC did you mean what you said did you...you told me you loved me I knew you did." He began clapping his hands again. CC only stood silently but it was obvious she was blushing again. Mao walked up close to her smiling. "What's wrong CC you know I can't tell what your thinking." CC only stood looking at Mao she was too embaraced to admit her feelings to anyone. Mao said,"Whats wrong?" She leaned in and kissed him still blushing with bright red cheeks then hugging him she said, " Mao I....." Mao feeling very happy thatt she finally admitted her feelings.

Back at Lelouch's room

Lelouch entered his room feeling very tired and sleepy and he noticed pizza laying everywhere,"Damn that woman she can never clean up after herself....where did she go anyways I told her to stay here...." He noticed a note laying on his desk that read: Gone to meet with an old friend be back later. "Meet with an old friend what the heck does that mean I don't have time for any of this crap." Lelouch sat down in his chair next to the desk and began to think of where she could be. Outside the of the academy were Mao and C.C. getting ready to go back to Lelouch's room,"I don't see why you hang out with him he seems way to serious..." said Mao in a very bored tone. " I thought it would be pretty obvious I gave him the power of Geass I have to stick with him no matter how much I don't want to,...but its not like it doesn't give me some benefits." She then imagined the pizza in her head. They made there way back to the room and entered the door only to find a shocked Lelouch waiting on her he seemed shocked to see Mao again as he began reaching for the gun in his desk. "What the hell my gun is gone!" "I took it." said C.C. "just in case you tried to do something idiotic while I was away." Mao could only smirk as he said,"You look mad Lulu whats wrong?" Mao being as sarcastic as ever trying to get on Lelouch's bad side. There was a long silence until C.C. spoke up and said,"Mao can help the both of us that is why I brought him here he can stay with us for a while." Lelouch could only laugh,"You must be joking he isn't staying with me..." C.C. interrupted,"and you know with all of the upcoming events you need his help you could use his Geass to your advantage and you know it." Mao smiled and said,"Come on Lulu what could be the harm." Lelouch only stared at him as he said,"What about Nunally or maybe you forgot, or even Shirley why should I trust you now?" Mao laughed and said,"I knew you would bring that up Lulu." C.C. interrupted Mao's playfullness and said," because you forget Lelouch I have power over you and you wouldn't do anything stupid now would you?" Lelouch paused,"y...you are forcing me to work with him you can't do that." "Lelouch you don't have a choice from here on out consider yourselves partners."

To be continued....

I am definitely doing a part two and if I get enough comments then it will come out shortly this story is mostly for all the Mao lovers who didn't want to see him die yes I know he can speak and that will be explained in later chapters I am leaving some stuff open to give you a little motivation to read my second part


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the academy

Mao and CC were walking down the street together. They were holding hands, and Mao all of a sudden tightened his grip around her hand and began to run.

"Where are we going Mao?"

"Don't worry."

He ran all the way to a lake located on the outskirts of town. CC recognized it immediately as the lake that her and Mao spent time at when he was young.

"Why are we here?"

"To swim silly, isn't that why you visit lakes?"

"I geuss."

CC thought it was so strange that Mao still remembered so much from his past with her. Mao took off just his top and leaped off of a rock into the water. He popped up and said it was freezing. CC laughed and she decided to leap in fully clothed. When she came up Mao was no where to be seen.

"Mao?"

Just then he popped up right behind her and hugged her. CC laughed, she did something that shocked even Mao. She turned around and kissed him on the lips sharing some of her own memories with his. Mao put his hand on the side of her face and smiled. They swam close together and for once CC actually enjoyed herself. Although she had a mission to fulfill her contract, she was happy to have found someone she is happy with.....but the swim was interrupted by someone they didn't expect.

Who are you?

"Hello there little fishies."

Mao stopped and looked up seeing a muscular man about 10 feet tall. And a puny little teenager sitting on his shoulder.

"Who are you guys?", asked Mao.

"CC fallling in love with a human, how very entertaining, and stupid of you.", replied the younger boy on the man's shoulder.

Mao looked over to CC, "You know these guys."

"Yes Mao the younger one is a contracter just like me, and the big guy must have the power of geass I can sense it."

"Shut up, stupid little girl I will destroy you.", said the big guy as he pulled out a gun to shoot CC. However Mao had all ready read this in his mind and turned around and pulled CC under water.

"Oh the power to read minds eh, that is very interesting.", the contracter gazed into the water as Mao leaped out to try to keep their attention off CC. Mao kicked the larger man in the stomach.

"Don't you dare hurt her."

"You don't know my human's geass yet do you, Mao?"

"What?"

"He has the ability to imprison any contractor within his eyes."

Mao shouted for CC to look away. CC closed her eyes, "Mao be careful they are strong."

Mao turned back and the man struck down with his fist at amazing speeds. Mao side stepped and saw what his next movement was then went back into the water.

"Running away fishy?"

The man radomly fired blasts into the water. Although the water would weaken the blows they still would not stop them. CC opened her eyes and shouted to Mao. Then the geass was activated and trapped CC within his left eye. Mao was hit multiple times and came out of the water.

"CC!!!"

The man struck back down onto Mao but missed Mao came in close and hit the contracter off of the man's shoulder.

"Give her back to me now.", the look on Mao's face, extremely serious.

The man grabbed the gun to shoot Mao. Mao ducked and it instead hit the contracter through the symbol on his head. CC was unleashed after that. The teenager fell to the ground, and the giant roared out and now with his geass power gone he ran into the woods.

"Mao you are hurt.", said CC as she put her hand up to his chest and examined the wound,"let's go back to Lelouch's for now."


End file.
